Kittens
by koyasufan
Summary: Short, sweet, and pure shounen-ai fluff. Yohji takes their codenames to heart...or at least Aya's...


~*~Kittens~*~

  
  
Aya stared in the bathroom mirror as he looked the ribbon holding a small jingle bell to his neck. A slender hand reached up and batted at the bell.  
  
_Damn Kudou._  
  
Yohji must have been drunk when he came home the night before, that was the only explanation for the way he had practically attacked the younger swordsman in a fit of 'cuteness', for lack of a better word.  
  
A slender, pale finger batted at the bell again. That _didn't_ explain why he was still wearing the collar. And that was a fact that Aya was very well aware of.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Oi, Aya! Where're ya at?" Yohji's voice called through the halls, filtering to Aya in the living room, where he was curled up in a corner of the couch with a book.  
  
"I'm in the main room, Yohji," he called back before marking his spot and closing the book. Wouldn't do for Kudou to pounce him and cause him to lose his place...again.  
  
He was surprised, then, when the taller blonde strolled around the couch to stand in front of him rather than his usual method of hopping over the back to land beside Aya. The way the playboy was leaning over him with that grin clued him that something wasn't right.  
  
"No, I'm not going out clubbing with you." That had been the last question that had been preceded by that grin.  
  
"What makes ya think that's what I was gonna ask?" Yohji grinned down at him.  
  
Aya blinked silently, taking off his reading glasses with a sigh. "That's usually what you want when you're grinning like _that_."  
  
Yohji chuckled, and that was when Aya realized his hands were behind his back. "Nope...not this time. Got a present for you..."  
  
The red head's eyebrow twitched. "Really?"  
  
Yohji nodded, looking more and more like a child with every passing moment. Aya was starting to get a little scared by this, he realized. If Kudou didn't stop irritating him, he wasn't going to be held responsible for what he did to the man.  
  
"Umm-hmm," Yohji grinned and pulled a hand out from behind his back. Aya stared blankly at what was dangling from those fingers. A...toy...mouse.  
  
"And just what is that for?"  
  
"That's to cheer up the grouchy little kitten in front of me," Yohji smiled and dangled the mouse in front of Aya's face. The swordsman's hand reached up to swat the mouse and the offending hand away. "Ooo...kitten's got claws. Hmm...won't be very effective if we get you declawed, but gotta protect the furniture some how..."  
  
The playboy seemed to ponder that point for a moment, before dropping the mouse and grabbing Aya's hand as it came at him again. "Kudou!" The venom in the way Aya growled his last name just seemed to encourage Yohji. "Let go of me while you're still alive!"  
  
"Nope...gotta do something about those claws." Yohji's fingers slid up to tangle with Aya's as he seemed to ponder what to do about Aya's 'claws'.  
  
For his credit, Aya was showing incredible self control. Yohji was still alive after all.  
  
He pulled his hand away with a jerk. "Get away from me!"  
  
Yohji grinned at him. "Nope. Got another present for you." That look was back. Aya cringed away from him, and found that the back of the couch was already closer than he'd like it to be. "Come on, A~ya," the playboy purred, leaning closer.  
  
"Kudou, get away from me!"  
  
Wide violet eyes met laughing emerald ones just before Aya shifted to the side to get off the couch around Yohji. "Uh-un...not getting away that quickly, kitten," Yohji grinned, pouncing on the swordsman and pinning him to the cushions. "Gotta get your other present first!"  
  
"Kudou, get off me before I kill you!" That damned grin just got wider as Aya struggled, then suddenly felt the slip of material that Yohji fastened at his neck. "What the hell...?!?!" Slender fingers reached up...to clench at...  
  
"Kudou, what the hell...?!?! I am not your kitten!" Aya growled and started to tug at the collar now around his neck.  
  
Yohji's hands caught Aya's, pushing them away from the collar as he leaned in closer. "Certainly acting like one, kitten..."  
  
Aya snarled. "And you're acting like a fucking child, Kudou, does that mean I should start treating you like one?!"  
  
Yohji pouted a bit, flicking the bell on the collar as he leaned closer. Aya felt his heart racing. "Nothing wrong with being a kitten," the playboy murmured before leaning in to brush his lips against Aya's. That little touch sent a shiver through the swordsman's body, and he went quiet as Yohji pulled away. "Still want me to stop?"  
  
Aya closed his eyes. "Iya..."  
  
"Good." Yohji smiled as ducked to nuzzle against Aya's neck before running his tongue over the line where the pale skin met the violet collar. A finger flicked at the bell as Aya whimpered, then started purring softly. "Just like a kitten...rub you the right way and you melt in my hands..."  
  


* * *

  
  
"Looks good on you, lover," Yohji smiled as he stepped up behind Aya, wrapping his arms around the slender waist. Aya ''hn'ed' softly, then purred a bit as the blonde nuzzled his neck.  
  
"Just...don't expect me to wear it openly...might ruin my reputation as an assassin..." Aya murmured softly.  
  
Yohji smiled. "Think I can live with that...kitten..."  



End file.
